Rapunza ♯1 fan
Rapunza #1 fan is a regular user on MovieStarPlanet (US). She is a level 22 (Famous MovieStar). About Rapunza #1 fan is super nice, silly, and loves to have fun. Her friends call her Star. When she isn't busy creating things, she likes to message her friends and shop. Usual Appearance And Style Rapunza #1 fan has blue "Pretty Perfect" eyes and red "Cherry Gloss" lips. She is almost always wearing thick lashes around her eyes. She is usually wearing something colorful. Her style is very unique and colorful. It tends to be girly but, doesn't really fit into any of the groups (Girly girl, punk etc.) She calls it colorful. Also, it isn't her clothing that makes her style unique, its the way she pieces it together into outfits. Artbooks, Movies, Looks Artbooks Rapunza #1 fan loves artbooks the best, but creates more movies. She is always trying to get an artbook to the top. Her artbook 'Elsa VS Anna' actually made it to the top with over 900 loves. She still wonders how it happened, as she was gone when she received the 300 loves that did it. Her artbook 'Dared! Plz Help!' made it to the top with over 400 loves. She has an artbook called 'Fun Facts About Me' it has 8 fun facts (trivia) about her. She has an artbook called 'Movies VS Artbooks' which she managed to get 200 loves on. She is very against bullying so she created artbooks about it called 'Just Stop!' and 'Stop The Hurting!' She started an artbook series called 'Spot The Difference', which are really hard spot the differences. She created an artbook called 'Smile!' because she wants other to smile. Movies Rapunza #1 fan creates lots of series. Her best series is Mermaids ARE Real (Rapunza #1 fan's words). Its about a girl who wishes to be a mermaid and her wish comes true. Her best single movie is Best Friends Forever (Rapunza #1 fan's words). Its about a girl whose BFFs bring her Taylor Swift. She is currently not working on series. During May 2014 she took a short break from making movies. It lasted about a week and a half. Looks Rapunza #1 fan loves looks as much as movies. She loves forming outfits, she thinks its fun. She also likes wearing looks people made of her, especially when she can't decide what to wear! Her favorite looks (not necessarily in order) are: Rainbow Lover, Shy Girl, Elsa, Little Elsa, Glamorous, Black And Blue, Snuggle Me Contest - Bunny Sparkly Princess and Elegant Princess. Trivia *She's very loyal to ItzJerz. *She loves to sing, she wants to be a singer really bad! *Her real name is Samantha. *She never backs out on her word, she is very trustworthy. *Her favorite thing in movietown is artbooks. *Her favorite singer is Taylor Swift, she knows everything about her! *She loves donuts and spaghetti. *She's obsessed with her favorite movie Frozen and the song Let It Go from it. *Her greeting is always 'Heyyy'. *Her birthday is April 20. *She plays 7 Wizards, another virtual world game. *She's REALLY good at quiz! *She's a really fast typer. *She loves Mondays! *She is obsessed with fun facts. She knows over 500! *She plays the acoustic guitar. *She's on the wiki under RapunzafanMSP and is ranked #3. *She's excels in math, reading and spelling. *Although she has brown hair in real life, she owns barely any brown hair. *She has 100 tops, more than 50 of them being the 1 StarCoin tops. *She's best friends with Aira829 in real life. *She previously had an account called kitty kat love but she was locked out of it. Personality As stated in the About section, she is super nice, silly and loves to have fun. She is very generous and giving when she is very happy, rich or in her "giving mood". She likes to be random so when things get tense she'll randomly call out something like "DONUTS!". She doesn't like mean and tries to stay nice, even when she is annoyed. Popularity And Hate Rapunza #1 fan had a short popularity streak because of her artbook 'Elsa VS Anna'. She received more than 10 friend requests a day for about 5 days. Stars Rapunza #1 fan's support team are Stars. If you are a Star, you would be in her club called Team Star or you would write -Team Star- in your status. A true Star doesn't bully ANYONE and respects all the different teams except for Mybeauers. Accounts Rapunza #1 fan has at least 20 different accounts including: Rapunza #1 fan Offical Backup and Samanthac9. Rapunza #1 fan Offical Backup was supposed to say "Official" rather than "Offical" but she spelled it wrong. She also has accounts on other servers, on IE and Spain she has accounts under the same username. On UK she had an account but she forgot the username, since it wasn't Rapunza #1 fan. All she knows is it was something similar to "FromtheUSAnotUK". Her original and first account was Rapunza but that account was hacked and deleted. Gallery Rapunza Number 1 fan.PNG RapunzaNumberOneFan.PNG RapunzafanMSP.PNG Rapunza One fan.PNG Rapunza-1fan.PNG Rapunza #1 fan4.PNG Rapunza1fan.PNG|Her Style Of ItzJerz's Outfit Rapunza -1 Fan!.PNG RapunzaNumber1Fan.PNG Rapunzu #1 fan.PNG Awards1.PNG Awards2.PNG Awards3.PNG Awards4.PNG Guestbook.PNG Rapunza.PNG Rapunza 1 fan.PNG Category:Moviestars Category:Judge Category:Celeb Category:VIP Category:US Category:Female Category:Level 22